El Corazon
by animecrazyfangirl101
Summary: Will love ever really be with two completly diffrent people, from two completly diffrent worlds? ulquiorraorihime MY FIRST FIC!
1. Insanity

Hey, its animecrazyfangirl101 and my first chapter. Wow this is my first time writing in the internet, anyway hope u all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach D: 'le gasp!' *goes and starts crying in her little emo corner*

Darkness, that's what engulfed Orihime's mind, her soul, her "room", which really wasn't a room for her anyways. What it really was, was a prison cell, it even had bars attached to the windows. The darkness and the tight space in the room made her feel like they were slowly starting to close in on Orihime. Four months she was trapped inside this "room".

Her skin has gone paler, and the shine in her eyes that once were shining like the sun, now were as dull as a penny, and of course, from not practicing her power at all in her time in this world she was forcibly taken in, her powers have weakened.

'_How am I ever going to ever going to be strong enough to stand by Ichigo's side now_?' she thought in despair. '_Ichigo_ …' she thought in even more despair now.

The anxiety of knowing whether her friends were alright or not was killing Orihime. She missed every single one of their company. The hours of being alone was just not meant for Orihime to ever get used to. She was used to being surrounded by the people she cared very deeply about. The only company she had now was with the espada, whose name she thinks is Ulquiorra, since she heard other espada's address him that way, that came here to give her the food. Not even a hello. Twenty minutes later, he would come back to get the tray. Not even a good bye. He would only state that he would be coming back to give her lunch or give her dinner. That "company" wasn't enough for Orihime. She needed people to talk to, and a nice, cozy home, of course with a bright room. She was always attracted to the nice, warm, brightness, not the grim, bleak darkness.

All this anguish, pain, and loneliness were all too much for Orihime. She could not take it anymore. Her last strands of sanity were slowly starting to leave her. Then, all of a sudden, she snapped. Orihime stood up from the chair she was sitting on, went to the wall, and started smashing her head against the wall, hard.' _I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm sorry Rukia, I'm sorry every one. I guess I was never really strong at all,_' she thought, which only made her smash her head harder against the cold, unforgiving wall.

What felt like eternity for Orihime was really just seven minutes. Since she was smashing her head so unbelievingly hard, her blood had stained the wall. Of course she couldn't feel anything; Orihime only felt numbness through her whole entire body. '_Why can't I just die already? Am I even to weak to kill myself?_' she thought in anger to herself.

Suddenly, Orihime felt two cold, strong hands firmly wrap around her shoulders, twisting her around, but at that very moment from stopping her from what she was doing made her feel the full impact of what she wasn't feeling moments ago.

The pain and loss of blood was too much for Orihime's body to bear, so it started going to a deep, unconscious, sleep. The last thing Orihime's eyes saw was a pair of two emotionless, dead looking, green orbs, looking, as if, they were staring past her eyes, and in to the depths of her soul.

* * *

WHEW, im finally done with the first chapter! 100 points go to animecrazyfangirl101!!! i hope i didn't make orihime OOC... anyways, i hope u all enjoyed now, pwetty pweese reveiw my story...OR I'LL EAT UR SOUL!! ;)


	2. Comfort

Hey, what's up, I'm baaaaccckkk! Anyways, here is the second chapter of El Corazon :) oh and I'd like to thank the two peoples that reviewed my first chapter: stilldisturbed and Kuchiki-chan13 THANK U'S!!! you two's made me feel very special!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach **; bbbuuuutttt I do own …this plot and this chocolate I'm currently eating, so take that take that society!!!

'Foolish women,' Ulquiorra though, while looking down upon her unconscious form leaning on his chest.

He set Orihime on top of her bed while examining the wound that she inflicted upon herself. He decided to cure it himself, since it was nothing but a small wound to him. Once he was done he decided to stay in her room, just in case she woke up and start that mess again. He sat down on the chair while staring emotionlessly out the window at the crescent moon.

It was like that for a while the only sound was the soft breathing of the captured princess. After two hours Orihime started to stir in her bed. She blinked, and then sat up. Suddenly, she let out a painful groan. Her forehead started to give her an intense headache. While trying to ignore the pain she looked around her surroundings, saw Ulquiorra sitting in the chair, looking at her. Trying to ignore his stare, she looked somewhere else and started thinking why he was here, and why she had this unbearable headache.

When she finally gave up and couldn't take it anymore, she looked at Ulquiorra and asked "Why are you here?" as politely as she could.

Ulquiorra stared at her for another moment then answered "I heard a loud banging in your room."

Suddenly, all the memories of the almost suicide came flooding back to her. She stared ashamedly down the blanket, not wanting to meet his eyes. Orihime felt hot pools of salty water starting to slip down her eyes and stain her dress. She was so ashamed that she let herself give into the insanity.

Ulquiorra just stared at her annoyed that she was breaking down in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do at the moment, since he had no emotions, and never experienced this kind of situation.

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked up to her. 'Stop your crying, you pathetic excuse for a human.'

Upon hearing this Orihime only cried some more.

When he couldn't take anymore of her uncontrollable sobbing he started to move towards the door to leave. But, Orihime suddenly reached out and grab his cold hand, desperately pulling him back to her into an embrace. Even if he was not the best company, he was the only company she had for right now and Orihime did not want to be alone, again.

Then she grabbed his haori and pleaded "Please don't go, don't leave me alone."

For a flicker of a moment, his eyes stared astonished at her, then turned back to its disinterested self. Then he said "I'll stay if you stop your weeping."

Orihime automatically stopped her crying. Orihime was enjoying his company, while Ulquiorra was puzzled. He thought about why this woman would want his company after all the horrible things he said and did to her. They stood like that for a while until Orihime started to feel sleepy.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra for keeping me company."

"I had no choice, you were crying like an idiot and I didn't know what you would if you were by yourself again. Don't think I did it out of sympathy woman, Aizen sama wouldn't like it if you were a corpse, we need to use for the orb of distortion."

"Despite that, thank you, you made me feel happy again for a little while."

Uliquiorra had nothing to say about that so he got up and left the now sleeping, content, princess.

I am done!! And my fingers are still in contact :). Anyways I hope you all like my second chapter. I'm thinking about changing the title. I don't know… hey, I got it, if you like the title just say so but if you want me to change it I'll change it, k? I'm giving a HUGE thanks to a dearest friend of my, Amanda, for helping me out with this chapter when I was stuck with some parts ssssoooo THANK YOU!!!! Well, anyways REVIEW cause they make the world go round ;)


	3. Questioning

Yo, what's up!!! Animecrazyfangirl101 is BACK!!! Despite what I wrote in my profile, I guess I do have a life. I'm soooo sorry that I didn't get a chance to put this chapter of El Corazon up last week!!! So that's why I'll try and make this a longer chapter than last time, k? oh and thanks for the reviews **stilldisturbed **and **Tek Sonay**!! Thnx :D Oh and I saw the hits for my story and I was amazed, 254 hits all together! But, come on people, at least also put a review in! Well any ways on with the chapter. And yes I know crappy title for a chapter but I couldn't think of anything else better. D: Oh one more thing sorry about last chapter i made a booboo, bbbuuutt i'm still new at this so you have to be patient with me NOW ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I, despite my best efforts, do not own bleach…but I will someday…

While going back to his room, Ulquiorra pondered upon the event that happened not so long ago. He wondered why she had hung on so tightly to him, even though he could have just so easily cut it off in a blink of an eye, why she so desperately begged for him to stay, when she knew he could have said no, and why she thanked him, even though his response was cruel. But the thing that puzzled Ulquiorra the most was why she said that he made her feel happy again, when he did nothing for her except agree to her pathetic plea.

Why he stayed was a mystery to him as well. He knew that woman wouldn't dare attempt that stupid move again, unless she was prepared to be brutally punished a hundred times worse than what she did to herself. Ulquiorra didn't care if she was crying too, tears didn't affect him. Nothing did. So again why… Suddenly he realized that this was a waste of thinking, what happened made no difference to him. She is trash, he doesn't think about trash. With that he dismissed his thinking of the pathetic trash, and entered his room.

The next day came to fast for Orihime's liking. She was sitting upright on her bed, while thinking about yesterday and what had possessed her to do and say what she did. Now that her head didn't hurt so badly, she could think straight.

She remembered, with a blush, that she clung on to him the rest of the time he was there. She shouldn't have said that he made her feel happy again, which was true, because it wasn't right. He was her captor! Yet, the only one who made her feel at peace for a while.

Then, with a gasp, she realized that she could have just made things worse for her. Who knows what kind of punishment she would get for doing what she did. Turning paler she already was she tried to dismiss these horrid thoughts. Orihime decided with determination that she would say she was sorry for touching him, and saying odd things.

With that she waited patiently for Ulquiorra to arrive in her "room" to give her breakfast. About ten minutes later he arrived with the tray of food in his hand. The instant Orihime heard him come; she got up from her bed and bowed down on the floor. "I'm sorry for saying and doing such strange things yesterday. Please, forgive me; I'll never do that again."

Of course Ulquiorra wasn't very surprised, he expected as much. While looking down upon her pathetic, trembling, form, he decided to let her be. With that thought, he said in a cold voice, "Get up and eat, woman."

Orihime stopped her trembling and slowly got up. She let a small sigh of relief come out; she was expecting the worse to come to her. She noticed that he already put the tray down on the small table. She sat on the chair and began eating. This was about the time he would state he would leave and come back later for the tray, and yet he still was not moving from his spot and didn't say anything. Orihime wondered what he was going to do.

Curiosity got the better of her so she stopped eating, and sneaked a peek at him. Apparently he was starring at her, and when she looked to see what he was doing their eyes met. Surprised chocolate brown eyes met lifeless green. Orihime couldn't tear away her gaze from him; it was like he was hypnotizing her with those green orbs of his. For a strange reason Orihime felt a blush rise up on her cheeks. Suddenly, Ulquiorra started to walk up to Orihime. He lightly touched her cheeks only resulting to make them turn only redder. "Why do your cheeks turn red? Is it some sort of sickness?" he asked out of pure curiosity, since he wasn't familiar to human sicknesses. Orihime couldn't muster up a proper response so she kept quiet, watching him, feeling his cool smooth hands touch her burning cheeks. Why was she feeling this way?

He looked at her food she has yet to finish eating. He let his hands go back in his pockets "Why have you stopped your eating, is the sickness affecting your hands too?"She still couldn't say anything, no matter how hard she tried; she only made unintelligible words, since her mind was all fogged up. Ulquiorra ignored her babbling and decided that since she was unable to use her hands her hands, he would help her finish eating. "Since you can't use your hands, I'll finish feeding you" he declared. So with that said he picked up the spoon and put the substances in it. "Open your mouth" he demanded. Orihime did, knowing she couldn't object him. He put it in and put more food in the spoon. He watched her chew and swallow the food without thought.

When he was done feeding her he went and got the tray, then started to move towards the door, stating that he would come back soon to feed her lunch later, still thinking she was sick due to the fact that the blush still didn't leave Orihimes face. Before he left, the fog in her mind left so Orihime called out to him and thanked him for helping her eat, even though she knew that she wasn't sick. He simply stated that he couldn't let her not eat because Aizen sama wouldn't like that if she wasn't getting her energy.

He started heading towards the door again but Orihime stopped him again. "Wait, why did you stay, instead of leave like you usually do?"

Ulquiorra turned back to her and stated coolly, "I do not have to answer every one of your questions," when in reality he wasn't quite sure himself, but he dismissed the thought.

Finally with that said, he turned around and exited out of the door.

WHEW, I AM DONE!!! *starts throwing confetti everywhere* well, like I promised this chapter is way longer than the last two, like 1,249 words long! Well I hoped you liked it and I hoped I didn't make Ulquiorra OOC cause that would make me sad D: oh one more thing, I decided that I'm going to keep the title name, cause a certain friend of my convinced me that it is better than some other titles… idk, but I know one thing! My summary is crapola so maybe in the far future I will change it when I think of another better one :)

Anyways REVIEW, cause' …….TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!........ ;D


	4. Emotions

YO, what's up! Yeah I'm back. I hate my life right now, cause it's been so freakin' busy! D: well I better stop now before this page is nothing but a rant… thank you to my wonderful reviewers **stilldisturbed **and **BleachedFighter** you guys made my day!! Well on with the story, I hope you like it.

Orihime tried her hardest to not think about the feel of his hand on her bloody hot cheeks. She tried her hardest to not think about how close his face was to hers. And especially tried her absolute hardest to not think about how her heart fluttered when he fed her in a way that was only meant for lovers that she saw in the streets doing that kind of stuff.

Suddenly, Orihime almost laughed. Almost. The causes for her thinking all those ridiculous thoughts were just hormones. Nothing else. Now that she thought about this all logically, he was practically the only male that she's been with for four entire months, and she was human, so of course she would have hormones. Which were perfectly normal.

With that she slowly drifted off to sleep, since she had nothing else better to do. Orihimes last thoughts were to try to stop blushing, so he didn't think that she was sick.

Around noon, she woke up and decided to stretch her leg muscles. She got up and walked around the floor in a circle. Now, Orihime knew that what she was doing was silly, but no one was there to see her.

Then, without her knowing, came in Ulquiorra with her lunch. He called to her attention surprising her, since she didn't hear him coming in. He wasn't going to question the strange woman and her strange human ways.

Ulquiorra noticed that her face wasn't red any more. Thinking that she wasn't "sick" anymore, he laid the tray down on the small table. He watched her sit down and begins to eat. Ulquiorra stared emotionless at her. He again didn't move from his spot. Orihime noticed that he was still here and wondered whether this time he would answer her question. After debating she gave in and decided to ask him one more time.

Without looking at his eyes, afraid of falling into his deep hypnotic spell again, Orihime timidly asked, "Ulquiorra san, w-why are you h-here?"

"Does my presence disturb you?"

"N-no."

"Then be quiet and continue eating," he ordered.

"Hai," she responded.

With that said she continued eating. When she finished he still didn't move from his spot. Orihime thought that he must have thought that she was still eating, since his back was now facing her, his gaze now looking at the crescent moon for a reason that Orihime might never understand. Maybe he wanted to get out of here just as badly as she did. "Ulquiorra san, I finished eating," she quietly informed.

He still had yet to move from his spot, he just stood there, now staring at her and it was starting to unnerved her, and when she was about to ask him what he was staring at he said, "I thought you wanted company, by the way you were pleading and holding on to me so tightly before."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Orihimes lips slowly formed a smile. "Thank you" she said.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, what was he supposed to say? He just decided to stand there, stare at her, waiting for her to say something.

What Orihime really wanted to was to ask him about how her friends were… how Ichigo was. When she had the courage to ask him she began slowly, still avoiding his gaze. "So, um, U-Ulquiorra san, I-I was wondering… I-If you know how my friends and I-Ichigo are."

Ulquiorra felt a small burning fire when she said his name. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he feeling anything for that matter? He decided to deal with these questions when he was alone.

"Do you still have hope that your friends are still going to save you? When they arrived here, we already had two arrancar ready there to fight them. Those pathetic trashes didn't last more than five minutes."

Now, Ulquiorra knew he was lying, but he wondered if she didn't ask any more questions related to _him_, and then maybe he wouldn't feel that small fire deep within his chest anymore.

Orihimes legs gave up and she fell on her knees. Her whole body turned cold and numb on the outside, but on the inside her heart was screaming in pain. Her eyes looked dead and her smile was long gone. Her numb body started trembling, while unconscious tears started to build up on her eyes, then spilling on her cheeks. Too much. This was all too much for her. So, they've been dead for months now and she didn't even know about it up until now? Her world or whatever was left of it was crumbling. Her friends, her hope, her love were all shattered into a million pieces.

She was never going to get out of here, she realized. Only until they were done using her, then she would die. Unless, they were going to torture her and keep her locked up here forever. No. Orihime was not going to suffer that fate. She promised herself she was somehow going to get out of this hell hole. She was not going to be weak anymore; she was not going to depend on anyone to help her this time, well now that there wasn't anyone now. She was going to be strong and fight her way out of here. Deciding to stop grieving now and save that for later, Orihime concentrated on starting a plan to get out of here.

Suddenly, she remembered that she was not alone. Her eyes lifted from the ground to meet a pair ofgreen orbs. Right now, for once, she wanted to be alone so she wasn't distracted from his staring so she could concentrate. Slowly, gathering whatever strength she had left, she stood up to face him. "Ulquiorra san, thank you for keeping me company, but I think that I'll go to sleep now," she softly said. Without a second glance he left with the tray.

Yay!! I am done!!! I was going to write a lot more but decided to stop there, cause it was good where it was. Terrible aren't I? :D Oh I this is sort of just as long as the last chapter (not) but oh well. Well as usual I hope you all enjoyed my chapter of El Corazon (hopefully the next chapter will be longer and be updated faster if life lets me) and yes I now another crappy title but oh well.

REVIEW cause' …..I'M A GOOD GIRL….;D


	5. Authors Note

I am so sorry. I am going to go on a hiatus for this story for hopefully a short while. It's just that right now I'm depressed in life. I have a minor writers block and this huge test is coming up and TOONAMI STOPED SHOWING NARUTO!!!! DX I AM SO SAD/PISSED OFF!! I hope you readers will find it in your heart to forgive me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go cry in my emo corner now.


	6. Plan

Yo what's up! Thank you for the amazing reviews **stilldisturbed, Nelfan, a hopeful raven, and brainsucker12000**!!! All of your reviews (and other things) helped me get through with my writers block!! XD Oh and sorry, I forgot to put up a disclaimer last time. D: PLEASE DON'T SUE MMMMEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: if I owned bleach, I WOULD OWN THE WORLD!!!

The plan was supposedly simple.

Just ask him if he could let her out for a few minutes. There, nothing else.

Orihime realized that she was just having a moment back a few minutes ago. When her mind was logically thinking again, she sadly was reminded that she could not take on even one of their weakest arracans. That did not matter. She would not get so sad anymore from the hurtful facts. she promised herself to be stronger. It would be hard, but she would do it somehow. That much she was sure of. So, all she had to do was look him straight in the eyes and ask him if he would let her go outside.

Simple, right? Wrong.

The thing was, Orihime was uncertain of the outcome. When she managed to ask him, she was afraid of what the answer would be. Would he let her out, or would he refuse? She cringed at the second option. However, Orihime did not let that get her down. She decided when the time was right, she would ask him. Now, with that all played out, Orihime had nothing else to do. With a sigh she thought of something else to preoccupy her mind. She closed her eyes and imagined she was back at her room, eating bread with sweet bean paste, sharing it with a certain scowling, orange haired, "dead" shinigami.

Pacing back to his room, Ulquiorra was having a dilemma. This time it was huge. There was a big throbbing pain from deep inside his chest. His mind was screaming at him to go back. When he saw her fall to her knees and start crying, he felt this sudden impulse to bring her back up and say something, ANYTHING to make her stop crying and make him stop feeling this _emotion_ that she was causing him to have. This emotion was stronger than the last one. This one made him feel… he didn't even know what this feeling was; only knowing that it was causing him a certain kind of pain. Not the kind you get from fighting, no, it was like something was cutting you up from the inside.

Stopping at his door, he could still see her trembling form on the ground, her face tainted with tears. Why? All of this was beginning to frustrate the espada. He did not want to feel what he was feeling, this tearing up feeling that he got when he saw her in that state that he had caused. There had to be a way to make it all stop without confronting the girl. Then, without warning, Ulquiorra went inside his room to stare at the crescent moon. This calmed him down some, since it always has for some reason. Now that internal pain in his chest was dulled, he decided to do something about the manner at hand. Since, the human girl was the one who started causing him these problems; he planned to ask Aizen sama if he could switch positions with some other espada. Yes, that would work, he would stop having these _emotions_ from being away from her, and the girl would be someone else's problem.

Without missing a beat he stepped out of his room and made his way to Aizen sama's lair.

Yea, I know short. But maybe the next chapter will be longer. SPOILER: did anyone else read today's Bleach? OMG I was about to freakin' cry, but I know that Ulquiorra is not dead, HE CAN NOT DIE. HE IS LIKE THE BEST MALE BLEACH CHARCTER (to me). But yea. END OF SPOILER. Oh and just in case you're not clear on the emotion that he's experiencing, its guilt. I don't know about you, but for me, it's sort of hard to describe emotions. It took me a while to write his. Well, I'll hopefully update sooner next time.

Now, REVIEW, cause… you'll get your own free KON!! Come on, who wouldn't want a lovable, perverted mascot lion doll?


	7. Switch

Yo, what's up! Once again thank you for the lovely reviews, **queenclara00, Nelfan, and stilldisturbed**. So, anyways, I agree with you Nelfan, and stilldisturbed, Ulquiorra is not dead. Oh, and I'm sort of doing this chapter a little different, cause instead of doing it on 3rd person like I usually do, I'm gonna do this on 1st person to practice my writing on it. Tell me weather it sucked or not please!

**EDIT: sorry, i must have accidentaly deleted this chapter with out noticing... yeah, i know i'm a idiot. T.T**

**Disclaimer:** Do we have to go over this again? I OWN NOTHING D;

I am irritated. And confused. Irritated that I have to be the babysitter now, and confused on why I switched places with him. When pain-in-his-ass leader called me up, I thought that I would be going on some mission to the human world. Not replacing Ulquiorra. Busting the door open with my foot, I smirked, enjoying her shocked and confused face. She knew about as much as he did then. Damn that Aizen for not telling me what was the meaning for this.

Walking up her bed, shoving the tray at her, I said "Here's your damn food. Eat. And don't ask me any fucking questions, I'm pissed enough."

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, I got the chair from behind me and sat on it. I was gonna stare at her until she snapped and yelled at me. I just wanted to irritate her, make her feel like I was. So I stared lazily at her while she was eating. Five, ten, fifteen minutes, damn her! Why wasn't she snapping at me for staring at her? Slightly growling, I was about to yank her hair when finally she stopped eating and looked at me.

"What?!" I yelled.

Her eyes widened a little and had a look of fear and hesitation in them. I smirked a little from her reaction, and just when I was about to yell at her some more she cleared her voiced, looked me in the eyes, and asked "I beg you, can we please go outside?" Then with more determination in her voice she continued, "I know that you doesn't like me, but please, I just want some fresh air. You can use some kind of chain to tie my hands up, or something, but please, I promise I'll be quiet! I-I-"

"Shut up, shut up! I'll take you outside if you shut your damn mouth!" I yelled at her.

"O-okay" she stammered.

Mentally sighing, I wonder how I got in this situation. Oh, yeah, that damned Aizen for switching places with me and Ulquiorra. Damn him! With another mental sigh, I looked at her for a moment and then grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the room. While dragging her, I walked from path to path until reached the door. Then I pushed open the door and just like that we were outside.

There wasn't really much you could do here and while I began to drift in my own thoughts of wondering back to why Aizen switched places with us, I felt a tugging on my right hand. I looked back to see who the fucking fool was to dare touch me when I stupidly noticed it was the girl who's wrist I have yet to release was the one who was tugging to get free of my release. I let go of her wrist without a word, then went back to my musings staring in to nothing. All of a sudden I felt a soft body at my chest. Becoming alarmed, my hand twitched at the direction of my sword. Then I relaxed when I realized it was only the girl making some strange human contact. I was about to yank her away and throw her hard on the ground until she burrowed her head deeper on my chest. A warm sensation suddenly came over me.

"Thank you, I am so grateful," I heard her mutter.

"You should be fucking grateful," I replied.

Then all of a sudden she let go of me. The warm sensation was still there, but it was starting to empty out. Then the girl did something unexpected, she smiled a wide, bright, true smile that almost blinded me, and fell down to the ground. She closed her eyes and took a big gulp of air and then blew it all out of her mouth, then started giggling. I just stood there looking at her as if she had gone fucking mental or something. Suddenly she opened her eyes again and looked at me with her cheeks going red.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'm really happy that I got to go out. He he, you must think that I'm crazy or something."

Without warning I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. She just looked so damn funny. The weird thing I noticed about this laugh was that it was different from the others. This one felt very light hearted and something else.

When I got done laughing, I looked at her to find her all red in the face. Then to correct her I said, "Not crazy, stupid."

Orihime's POV (for those of you who want to read it)

When I got tired of imagining of sweat bean paste and of Kurosaki san, the reasons because I was starting to get a little hungry and starting to morn his death, I just forced myself to daze at the wall. It was like that for a while until a loud bang came from the door. It was… not Ulquiorra sama. Now I am confused. What is he doing here?

Just when I was about to ask him he roughly putting the tray on me and growled, "Here's your damn food. Eat. And don't ask me any fucking questions, I'm pissed enough."

I was taken aback from him but did not say anything. So I just complied not wanting to make him any angrier than he was. I took my fork and started eating. I noticed that he pulled up the chair and started staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable, but I was not going to complain. A few more minutes went by and he was still staring at me, I could feel his stare beating me down. All of a sudden I remembered about the plan. Ulquiorra or no Ulquiorra, I was going to do it. With a little courage I stopped eating and looked at him, about to ask him if I could go outside when all of a sudden he yelled, "What?!"

Taken aback yet again, I was now scared and was about to give up on the plan altogether. No, I was not going to do that, and then once again I looked him in the eyes, cleared my throat, and asked, "I beg you, can we please go outside?" Now, with more determination rising up, I continued, "I know that you don't like me, but please, I just want some fresh air. You can use some kind of chain to tie my hands up, or something, but please, I promise I'll be quiet! I-I-"

"Shut up, shut up! I'll take you outside if you shut your damn mouth," he yelled at me.

With relief and satisfaction washing over me I stammered,"O-okay."

Before I could blink, he had his hand around my wrist and was pulling me off the bed. Since I was not prepared for that, he was pulling me threw paths. Suddenly we came to a halt. My eyes adjusted to the scenery and I found out that we were outside. Happiness swelled up in my empty heart, but was faltered when I noticed that he was still holding on to my wrist. I looked up to only see that he was thinking hard about something. He must have forgotten that I was even there. I started tugging at my wrist so I could escape hard grasp when he finally noticed that he still was holding on. He let go and then I was free. Free, the word made my empty heart feel light and happy again.

I looked over to him and he was thinking deeply again. My body took over my actions and the next thing I knew was that I was hugging him. I was a little shocked and embarrassed from my own actions I decided to go along with it and thank him. I buried my face some more into his chest so he did not have to see the heat rising in my cheeks while I muttered, "Thank you, I am so grateful."

"You should be fucking grateful," he replied.

I instantly let go of him to let my face cool off from the embarrassment. Without warning I did something I haven't done in a while since Ulquiorra. I smiled a true smile. Happiness filled me up and I sat down taking a big fresh air and exhaling it out, then giggling at my own silliness. That's when I remembered that I wasn't alone. Looking up above from me, I saw him staring down at me. His expression was indescribable, since, his hair was covering his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really happy that I got to go out." I apologized. Then laughing a little while turning a light pink, "He he, you must think that I'm crazy or something."

Without warning, he started laughing. I turned extremely red from embarrassment, but even so, I noticed that this laugh was different from the others. It was more…lighter? I could not place my hand on it.

He stopped laughing after a few moments. He then looked over me and said, "Not crazy, stupid."

He laughed a little more and in return I smiled and enjoyed the rest of my time outside.

DONE! SPOILER: so OMG I totally forgot about how Ulquiorra said that he can regenerate himself! I felt like such an idiot. But I still knew that he wouldn't die. Also, wtf is up with ichigo? And NNNOOOOO my favorite guy with glasses got injured!! Damn! Ooohhh I just can't wait for the Lust 7!!

On another note, can any of you guess who switched with Ulquiorra? It **should** be pretty obvious, I hope. Well, if any of you guess it right, I'll…TELL YOU THE SECRET OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! In my next chapter I'll tell you who it is ;D

Now, REVIEW MY CHILDREN!


	8. Friends

Yo! I'm back! I am so glad to have gotten over my writers block! Big thanks to: **Nelfan, queenclara00 (I cried too), BleachedFighter, ultimate-drax, and kAyE13 **for the reviews! Oh, and Nelfan, BleachedFighter, and ultimate-drax correct! You guys all got it right! So anyways, in my last chapter I said that I would tell you who the "mystery" character is. He is Grimmjow, but of course! No, they're not going to have a love relationship, maybe only idk a friendship kind of relationship. Anyways last chapter I wanted them to have a Grimmhime moment. I like that pairing too…but not as much as Ulquiorra x Orihime!

**Disclaimer: I own two of my friends, souls, but sadly not Bleach. **

All was great for Orihime. Every day, after she was done eating, they would go outside and just enjoy being there, enjoy each other's presence. Occasionally they would do some small talk, to fill in the empty void. Their small talk would usually consist of nothing of importance.

Grimmjow was just a little kinder on her than he was with others. Just a little. He would still yell here and there at her, but not as loud as before, or pull on her hair roughly, but not enough to seriously hurt her. Orihime, being the sharp young adult that she is, would notice his small kindness to her and she would smile. Orihime was grateful of the strang friendship they had.

On a particular day like today, she was staring at the door, eagerly waiting for Grimmjow to come, so she could eat fast, and then they could go outside. She really hoped that he would come soon. When she was alone, her mind would start thinking of things dark, depressing things, like the death of her friends, her "future", and other horrendous things. That was another reason why she liked Grimmjow, he made her forget about her pain, just for a little while.

Putting her head down and now staring at the floor, her mind began to drift away to-

'No!' she thought. In desperation, she began to think about the first thing that came to her mind, to get away from the bad thoughts that were starting to form in her head. Ulquiorra. It was funny that he was the first thing that came from her mind, but she did not question it. It was not like Orihime had completely forgot about him, sometimes his face would appear in her mind but she did not think much of it, because then her dark thoughts would consume her when she recapped what he told her about her friends, it was just she had not wondered why he had switched. She started thinking out loud."I wonder why Ulquiorra san switched with Grimmjow san. Its not that I don't mind Grimmjow san, I just wonder why he did it. I wonder if I had done anything or said anything to make him upset with me. Maybe I am the reason that he-"

"Shut up woman; you talk to yourself to much," a voice from affront said.

Orihime gasped in surprise and quickly looked up at him, she had not noticed him come in the room; usually she would here his noisy footsteps walking on the hall.

"Grimmjow san, I did not hear you come in, gomen."

"Whatever, here, eat." He handed her the tray and stood there staring at nothing in particular.

He wasn't going to say anything about her conversation with herself. When he was coming, walking to her room he suddenly heard her voice. Curiosity took over him and he quieted his steps. He heard her talking to herself. She sounded really depressed when she was assuming it was her fault that Ulquiorra switched places. Grimmjow was already aware that he held some soft spot for the girl, whatever the reason maybe, so hearing her like that made him feel almost sorry for the girl.

He looked at her, watching her hurriedly finish up her last bits of food left on the trey. 'That was fast' he thought.

Without a word, he took her hand and started leading her out the door; off to where they can relax and be happy. For a little while.

~*~

Well, that's all for now. Yea, I know not much going on this chapter. And le gasp! Again no Ulquiorra!! Don't worry, cause, next chapter he's gonna come back :3 Originally, this chapter was going to be longer and include Ulquiorra in it, but write now as I'm writing this it is 12:41 a.m. and I am grounded from the computer for a whole month for some stupid reason(dad pmsing). So I am not even supposed to be on right now… oh well.

REVIEW, cause it will make me sneak in faster to use the computer and update the next chapter up.


End file.
